Tale of The Lost Child
by blazingdragonslayer
Summary: This is the story of a college student who ends up in the Pokemon world and this is his tale
1. Chapter 1

**I did not own anything about pokémon, it is owned by Satoshi Tajiri of Nintendo **

Chapter1 New day but same dreams

**It was dark, the only light came from candles found on the walls along the dark halls. A group of voices could be heard, some spoke with kindness and with care but again others were filled with anger and hatred.**

"**It is hybrid! It does not have the right to have been born in the first place."**

"**Let it be, it has done nothing to earn its death."**

"**It may be young now but what about when it is grown, what then?"**

"**But still young… let it live but in the other world where it can't bring harm to us."**

"… **very well but all traces of our like will be wiped away from it and it will never return… you have one day until it's sent away."**

**The sound of crying could be heard, wet tears were felt but I can't see who it was coming from.**

"**I do not want to abandon you and leave you to the care of others but they will not have that, but if you ever remember anything know that I love you more then anything… goodbye my son…" and all went black.**

I quietly woke up from my sleep at the sound of my younger sister crying and sat up, '_What the hell, her again… well she does cry on the dot at six, good for me to get up for college, bad for anything else.' _I got out of bed and turned on my bedroom light.

I slowly got changed from my sleepwear for college and made my way downstairs, my dad had already eaten and left for work. I sat at the table and started eating the eggs and bacon.

'_God damn it, that the dream is started to get to me, what the hell is it about anyway, I've been unable to get any sleep at all… and now I'm starting to get headaches.' _ After eating breakfast I got my bag and left to catch the college bus. I checked the time and date on my watch, 23.06.07… 7.00am.

"FUCK I'M LATE" I yelled as I ran to the bus station failing to notice a pair of glowing blue eyes watching.

I managed to catch the bus in time but I suffered for it, as I sat in the seat I held my chest as a sharp pain jolted through, I was unable to breathe properly and I was starting to see spots. I reached into my bag and pulled out some water and a bottle of tablets, after washing one down the pain started to go away.

I lazily looked out of the window as the bus drove off. '_Man that was a close one… why must I suffer with a weak heart, it's caused problem after problem… thank goodness that my younger sister is not going to suffer from this.'_

At 8.30 the bus came to a halt, I moved from my seat and stepped outside, I threw my bag on my shoulder and walked to the student common room to meet with my friends. As I entered the building, again the sharp pain returned worse than normal, the sudden pain forced me on the ground but by using the wall as support I managed to get back on my feet.

Things got worse as I started to feel tired and weak, as my bus normally arrives to college early hardly anyone was here so if I collapsed now I will be in trouble. Luckily I was a few feet away from the common room so I made my way through the empty hall and with some strength opened the door to the common room and threw myself to the nearby seat.

As I rested the pain slowly went but I was still tired, I reached into my bag and drank most of my remaining water. I stopped as I heard something, but as I looked round I saw nothing but still heard the sound of purring,' _What the? Where is it coming from?' _

Again the feeling of tiredness returned but as I started to fall asleep I heard someone speaking with the same voice from my dreams.

"**Rest now, do not worry, when you wake up you will be back home, I've been waiting all these years, I can't wait to see you again."**

After hearing that, I lost all remaining strength and fell into the black void of sleep not knowing what I will wake up to. 


	2. Chapter 2

**I did not own anything about pokémon, it is owned by Satoshi Tajiri of Nintendo **

Chapter 2

It was a very hot summer's day and on the dusty 202 route two people on a cart were on the move. The one driving it was an 18 year male teen with short blond hair, wearing simple trousers and a black t-shirt. Sitting next to him was a girl at the same age with dark blond hair that hung just below her shoulders and again wearing similar clothing to the male.

"Man its so boring out here, where are the young trainers?" spoke out the male teen as he checked the empty road.

"They're enjoying themselves at the lake today Antony," replied the girl.

"Ok Danny, but still I hate being bored, I just want something to happen…" as soon as he had spoken these words the bull-like animal pulling the cart suddenly stopped, refusing to move.

"Just great!" moaned Antony as he got off the cart and checked the animal,

"What is wrong Tauros? Why did you stop boy?" Antony spoke trying to calm the animal but it still refused to move. Antony looked round trying to find anything that could have spooked the Tauros.

Just as he turned his head to look at Danny something caught his eye, the undergrowth beside the dust path moved,

"Great so this thing scared you, it's just most likely now a Bid… DANNY HELP ME WITH THIS!" yelled Antony as he saw a person collapsed in the undergrowth. With Danny's help they managed to get the young teen on to the back of the cart.

"Antony I looked through his bag to find some ID and I found this," Danny handed over a bottle which he frowned at.

"Just great, he has a heart condition, let's get him back to the ranch so we can treat him." Antony got hold of the reins and sent the Tauros off at a greater speed.

"You know Danny, when I asked for something interesting I was not expecting this."

Its strange floating in the black void of nothingness, I mean after suffering weeks on end with relentless and constant cryptic dreams someone will find this black void a sign of peace… I hated it completely.

Standing in the dark, silent void alone, some people will go mad but I know I will be spared from this fate… as I know I went mad years ago! I know that I was unconscious and in a deep sleep but I cannot understand why?

On the outside I'm a calm and quiet person as that too much stress can trigger a painful heart episode but that not what I am, I'm still a calm and nice guy but I'm also eccentric, childish, energetic and mad as the Mad Hatter himself but also angry, angry for suffering with this weak heart, because of it I've been unable to be my true self instead I have to wear this quiet mask.

'_Why won't this dark endless void end?'_ I yell at the darkness but as soon as I spoke those word a light pierced through the endless darkness _'shit, I hope that people say about going into the light isn't true'_ I swallowed my courage and stepped out of the darkness and into the light.

I slowly wake up to see that I'm laying in a bed, carefully I sat up and look round, I am in cabin-like room with old p_okémon p_osters?, toys and other things,' _guess I'm _not_ at college anymore?' _I looked and saw a small yellow and red mouse like thing on the back of the bed.

'_What the…? Is that a Plusle plushy toy? I did not know they made them.' _Curiosity got the better of me as I reached out and poked the thing… what I wasn't expecting was the thing to jolt up and stare right back at me, when it jumped off and went through what I could only describe as a hidden cat-flap.

'_Was that a living, breathing poke…'_ suddenly I was stopped by a loud sharpbeeping sound coming off my wrist, I checked to find I am wearing some weird looking watch that I am familiar with ' _it's a pulse reader, shit look at the numbers I need to calm down fast, just look out of the window and get some fresh…'._

My mind went completely blank as I can't believe what I was seeing. At first it looks like an American-style ranch but instead of normal animals like horses, cows, bulls and other animals it was filled with pokémon like the fire horse Ponyta and the bull pokémon Tauros with a Bouffalant leading the herd.

As I stared into 'where the hell am I?' I was interrupted by what I called the 'most painful, god damn chest wrenching, heart seizure I felt in my god damn 17 years.' And to make things worse something opened the door, revealing to be a blond male teen.

Now due to the amount of pain I was in I can't remember what clearly happened but I can recall I gave him some form of black eye. As I thought the pain was going to get worse, my ears were filled with the sound of singing, ebbing the pain away and despite my choosing I once again fell into a deep sleep.

Meanwhile downstairs in the kitchen Antony held a fresh steak to an even fresher black eye,

"if he wasn't in pain right now I would be the one to cause it in the first place, ow!" he groaned.

"First of, give that steak back, its today's lunch use the bag of peas instead, second you caused your problem yourself by rushing in without thinking. That poor boy has been through enough already now go and clean yourself up" Antony groaned as his mother continued on and on and on… So from sheer boredom he left the kitchen to check on the pokémon.

"NOT AGAIN!"

He yelled after finding that the Tauros herd had broken through the fence AGAIN!,

"Damn my brothers Aipom, why does it find it amusing to torment the Tauros, when I get my hands on that monkey… Arcanine, Mightyena, time to get to work again.

As the day passed Antony only had one thought '_where the hell did that boy come from?' _

a very hot summers day,


	3. Chapter 3

**I did not own anything about pokémon, it is owned by Satoshi Tajiri of Nintendo **

Chapter 3

Three weeks had passed since Antony had found a young teen on the dusty road of route 202. Summer has started to end with the colder weather coming, meaning him and his friend Danny will leave on their last pokémon journey, before he retires to work full time on the ranch and his friend at the local pokémon centre.

As for the teen that he found, he still has not found out his name or where he came from, he had been helping out on the ranch even with his weak heart by doing odd and light jobs, but he hasn't spoken a word since he arrived, his parents say he is just unusually shy but the pokémon love him even Arcanine, who is normally very wary of strangers, like him.

Today he and the teen were grooming the Ponyta where he noticed it, the teen was unusually good at the job, as if he had a lot of years of practice, this was his chance,

"So you worked with Ponyta before? You seem to know a thing or two about grooming," Antony said trying to get the teen to speak.

He watched as the teen stiffened as if he was being caught with his hand in the cookie jar, until his body relaxed and for the first time since he found the boy he spoke,

"I've had experience before, I've worked at a riding school for over three years before I suffered from this heart of mine."

"Really, want jobs did you do? And how did you suffer from your heart?" Antony replied back hoping to get more information about who this teen was.

"I had done a few jobs like grooming, mucking out, sweeping you know, odd jobs and then it happened. I started too tire quickly and have pains in my chest, small pains at first, until I fell off while riding after a strong attack, the doctors were unable to find out why but my heart was and now is, getting weaker and weaker. As I got older the pain worsened and I was unable to continue working any longer, so I spent the last year at home resting or at the hospital having tests done, only recently have I been able to go to college to have some form of freedom from it all…."

Antony listened to it all, he felt the pain in those words and was unable to reply back, so he continued to listen as the teen let out all of his pain and anger that had grown over the few years. Hours passed, they finished their jobs and now sat against the barn door with a flask of tea and at the end of it, all the teen did was just smile, a true smile, one found only when a person was truly happy.

"Thank you for listening, I've never spoken to any one about this, thanks," the teen spoke as he finished his tale.

"No problem, so back at hand, how did you end up knocked out on route 202?" replied Antony.

"I can't remember, one minute I was at college resting from a small attack I suffered earlier, I blacked out and woke up in your spare bedroom."

"Right, now wha…" a beeping sound came from Antony's watch, he quickly got to his feet and held his hand out to the teen.

"Come on, its time to go back to the house, I think mum has made chili for tea," he replied.

"Ok, let's go," as the teen gave his hand to Antony to help him get on his feet, Antony ran on ahead leaving the teen alone.

'_Should I have told him about I came from a world where pokémon don't exist….? Wait did he said chili… shit!' _he quickly got moving to catch up with Antony.

A normal night at the dinner table with Antony's family was simple. A light conversation about the day with Antony's young brother getting some bruised knuckles after trying to steal food from said brother, who eats enough to feed a small army. But normality was thrown out of the window by their young guest who at this moment was eating at the same pace as Antony and even as deadly with eating utensils… at the expense of Antony's young brother whose hands are now lightly bandaged.

After Antony and the teen both finished their fourth bowl of chili at the same time leaving all Antony's sibling's slightly stunned, by someone who can keep up with their brother's appetite…

"Its good to see another person with a healthy appetite," spoke Antony's mother as she smiled sweetly, Antony's sibling's turned to see their father eating the same amount but at a slower pace.

"Thank you for the meal it was delicious" replied the teen as he cleaned his face,

"So mum have we got any dessert?" asked Antony.

"Yes we should have some ice cream in the fridge, why don't you get some for you and our polite guest," she replied, smiling.

Antony left the table and went into the kitchen, he shortly came out with two bowls of ice cream. He placed one next to their guest and sat down, eager to start. As the teen reached for his utensil he noticed the slight grin on Antony's mothers face, so he waited a moment… shortly he heard the sound of gagging he turned only to see Antony's face as if he had eaten something foul.

"What's wrong Antony?" asks Antony's mother who is trying not to laugh.

"It's… butter! I've just eaten butter," replied Antony as he gagged on the taste, everyone on the table exploded with laughter.

"I'm sorry hon but I wanted to do that just before you leave as I have always done every time you go," replied Antony's mother.

"You're leaving Antony? Where are you going?" spoke the teen which was weird as he normally kept quiet.

"I'm traveling with a friend round the many different regions in this world both of us are pokémon trainers and this is our last journey before settling down.

"I see it must be great being able to travel," the teen just stared into the bowl of ice… I mean butter

"I wish I had a chance to travel but overprotective parents and this bloody heart of mine I had no chance."

"You never travelled as a trainer, that's tough I mean everyone I have known has had even one journey… I have an idea, as I found you're on route 202 it's possible that some idiot student used a pokémon to teleport you to a random spot, so if you travel with me we may find your hometown," replied Antony.

"Thank you Antony I don't know what to say," said the teen but in his mind '_great I get to travel and see the pokémon world, maybe I can find a way back, wait a minute I'm not from this world so if I don't find a way back one I'm stuck here and second if I don't go home at the end of the journey this guy is going to get suspicious of me and I can't play the memory lost card as I told him nearly all of my past… shit!... wait this is a big world where there are possibly many places that I don't know about so relax and enjoy the ride.'_

The rest of the evening quickly passed and a late summer morning came. The family and guest had already eaten and their guest and Antony got ready to leave.

"Good bye, see you all in two years, I will keep in contact and if you break anything I'll break your legs" said Antony as he gave his farewells to his beloved family excluding his younger brother.

"Ok now remember to take care and keep an eye out for our former guest he's your responsibility now," replied Antony's father.

"And we have a gift for our young guest for all the help he's done since you found him," as Antony's father passed a large clear cylindrical container containing a large… orange… flamed… egg? And by large it is the same size as a human head.

The teen just stared into the thing '_Just worked here for three weeks and they give me an egg… strange folk… kind but strange.'_

"Thank you for this gift, "he replied automatically, he looked at Antony who was slightly annoyed,

"Ok now we're burning daylight, we'd better get going and meet up with Danny, good bye!"

And with that Antony and his newly strange companion left for a two year long journey… unfortunately this journey is not going to go as Antony had planned by far.


End file.
